


One Autumn Night

by Tailhearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailhearts/pseuds/Tailhearts
Summary: Lucy is walking home a lonely night and missing someone dear to her.





	One Autumn Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic in like 2-3 years I believe so I hope you like it. This was something I thought of suddenly and had to write. also first time writing for Fairy tail feels weird (probably because I haven't written fan-fiction in awhile also so) Anyways hope you enjoy this short little thing c:

The night air bit her cheeks and she pulled her jacket closer around her body. Autumn had slowly crept into the world and it was so unnoticeable that she forgot how cold it usually gets as soon as the sun rests behind the horizon. She rubbed her hands together as she breathed on them to try and warm them up a little as she walked down the silent path through the forest. That’s when it struck her, an emptiness opened in her chest and it pained her. It was like a hole had opened in her heart and it was hard to breath, her eyes started to fill with tears as she tried to stubbornly hold it in.

“It’s okay Lucy… You can do this, breath.” She whispered to herself but it didn’t help, the feeling in her chest became more intensive and she stopped. She looked down into the ground and studies the leaves that had fallen from the trees. It was dark so it was hard to see their colors and it seemed like the leaves knew her struggles, how colorless her otherwise colorful life was at the moment. How the light that had once shone on her was no longer there and now she was just colorless. She couldn’t keep it inside her anymore and the tears started to fall, they ran down her face leaving a warm trail that quickly turned cold on her skin in the autumn air. She crouched down and hugged her knees, as she sobbed loudly and tried to wipe her tears she lost her balance and sat down on the cold and wet ground. The hole in her chest seemed to just grow bigger and bigger as she cried louder and louder. Oh, how she missed him. Her light, the one who brought so much color into her life, without him there was just something missing within her.

 

She was shivering now, her tears had dried and she was staring blankly into the ground counting the leaves. She was tired and she knew she should stand up and go home, be strong again, be normal. But she couldn’t, she just sat there, empty. That’s when the leaves started to come to life, their colors were becoming clearer. Reds, oranges and browns so beautiful they were. She looked up to find the light source and walking towards her was a familiar figure. She rushed to her feet her tears started rushing down her cheeks as she threw herself around his neck.

“Natsu, you idiot.” She mumbled as she hugged him tight.

“I’m sorry I took so long Lucy… I am here now” he hugged her back and the hole in her chest disappeared.


End file.
